Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia
Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia (Kor. 에르가 케네시스 디 라스크레아) is the current Lord of the Nobles. Raskreia is much more well-known by her title of Lord than her name; the only people who have ever pronounced her name since she became the Lord are her father (the previous Lord) and Rai, the Noblesse. She resides in Lukedonia and was the secondary antagonist in Season 3. Appearance Raskreia has long, straight, black hair and the characteristic ruby red eyes of nobles. Her black and golden embellished attire resembles that of a fencer (her soul weapon is a longsword) with the addition of a long cape. Her earrings are very similar to the set Rai had received as a gift from the previous Lord with the exception of a diamond kite frame around the cross. She is also shown to wear round hoop earrings. She also wears rings similar to that of Rai's. In a flashback, she is shown during the time when her father was the noble Lord. Back then, she donned white shirt with black vest and trousers. She wasn't wearing any earrings but had the same hairstyle she maintains at present. Personality Unlike her predecessor, she seems more strict and conventional, showing an arrogant and severe attitude. However, according to Gejutel, she is too sentimental in her decisions and this sentimentality of hers is one of the reasons why she is considered unfit to be Lord by the so-called traitors. In fact, before executing Gejutel and Seira, she was hesitant to carry out their sentence, hoping for their repentance. However after hearing her father's message, she seems to change her attitude and is willing to respect the will of the previous Lord and to let Raizel take over her position as Lord. She believes immensely in Gejutel's wisdom and stated that she and the other clan leaders will require his aid, demonstrating how much she respects him. Background Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia is the daughter of the previous Lord who entered the eternal sleep 500 years prior to Rai's awakening. Both Rai and Frankenstein are acquainted with her and it is revealed by Frankenstein that she and Rai were not on friendly terms. Before the previous lord's eternal sleep, some of the clan leaders made excuses and didn't enter eternal sleep with him. The previous Lord, being kind, agreed to their request. But as soon as he entered eternal sleep, six clan leaders betrayed others for unknown motives. So the current Lord holds a grudge against the traitorous nobles, who had made excuses and squirmed out of entering the eternal sleep along with her father and then took chance in the new regime's confusion to betray her. All these years, she had known and believed that Rai was the one who led the treacherous clan leaders. Plot Overview 'Volume 3' 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' :Lukedonia undergoes a sudden crisis as the traitor nobles invade their former homeland. Raskreia, as well as the other clan leaders, are at first oblivious of the intrusion. When Ludis gets involved in fighting, his subordinate rushes to inform it to their Lord. Raskreia is infuriated hearing of the return of the traitors. She sends out Rozaria to aid Ludis. Afterwards, she herself goes to help out her people. :At first, she finds Kei fighting the werewolves. Seeing that the traitors have even brought werewolves, Raskreia declares that she will eliminate every single one of them for daring to step in Lukedonia. She takes up Ragnarok to eliminate the werewolves who, on the other hand, try their best to escape. When Rozaria's Divine Judgement attack creates a moment's distraction for Raskreia, the werewolves aim an attack on Kei and getaway as the noble Lord is checking up on the clan leader. After Kei assures her that he is fine, she sets off in the pursuit of the werewolves. :The werewolves lead her where the traitor nobles have been cornering Rozaria, Ludis and Gejutel. Her arrival draws everyone's attention and the traitors greet her with irony. Lagus criticizes her as a completely incapable Lord of nobles and declares that they have come to usurp her. Gradeus seconds the declaration and starts to fight. Raskreia takes on the challenge of the traitors and begins to fight the three of them as well as protect her people by herself. The continuous attack and defense wears her down. Her opponents prove strong enough to even shield through her Blood Fields. It also becomes harder for her to protect the wounded and once she is unable to stop an attack from reaching them. Kei arrives just on time and blocks the attack. At one point, Lagus vilifies the Lord's abilities which are disappointing compared to the young clan leaders they have fought so far and discloses Rajak's death. The news moves Raskreia and she summons a powerful attack. Unfortunately, even that attack is blocked by Lagus. :In the unfavorable situation, the sudden appearance of Frankenstein relieves the Lukedonians. Raskreia is shocked when he asks her to step back but does so to protect her people while Frankenstein takes on the stage to fight the enemies. The odds have turned and Frankenstein gains the upperhand against the traitors. A while later, Raskreia and the others get another surprise: the Noblesse has arrived to join the fight. Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities Being the Lord of nobles, she is tremendously powerful. A bit of her power's aura is released when she becomes enraged at Seira, which makes the whole place rumble. It has also been said by Regis that she had used considerable amount of her power in the past. However, the traitorous clan leaders considered her to be considerably weak, a rumor they passed on to the Union, which, on the observation of the 3rd and 5th Elder, proved to be wrong. Telepathy *'Mind Reading': She threatened to use this on Gejutel. However it seems she's not able to read a clan leaders mind forcefully unless the clan leader releases hold of their power. Furthermore out of respect for the clan leaders, the previous Lord never once used this power on them. *'Mind Link': Similar to the telepathic link established between Regis and Seira, the Lord was able to communicate with Rozaria to give her orders Costume Change Raskreia also has the control over her costume, she can change her clothes similar to the Noblesse or Frankenstein. It is first shown when she changes to Ye Ran's uniform which also Rai used same technique with same clothes first time. Soul Weapon Ragnarok: The Lord's soul weapon. She summoned it in order to execute the death sentence of Gejutel. The previous Lord had split his soul weapon resulting in there being two soul weapons called Ragnarok. It is highly probable that the real Ragnarok containing the souls of the predecessors was left in Rai's shrine while the second and current Lord's Ragnarok merely contains her father's soul or part of it. In his encounter with the current Lord, the Noblesse gives the half of Ragnarok left to him to the Lord. But The Lord questions the gesture of Rai since her father has left this Ragnarok to him, not her. The rightful ownership of it is clarified with the revelations of the previous Lord. Later that half of Ragnarok is used by Raskreia to restore Rai's diminishing life force. However, it is noted by Gejutel that without merging the two swords, she can never attain a full awakening. Blood Reign *'Blood Affinity': Like Rai the Lord is one of those with the ability to govern blood. With it comes certain powers that are exclusive to them. Albeit according to Kaye her ability to govern blood seems to be inferior to Rai's. *'Blood Field': The absolute power exclusive to those who govern blood. She uses a red energy akin to blood around her and transforms it into a powerful typhoon that surrounds her enemy and completely erases all traces of their existence. So far, she seems to only be able to create the blood field through the use of her soul weapon. However even with the usage of her soul weapon, her blood field remains inferior to that of the True Noblesse. Gaming Expertise Raskreia has amazing gaming skills which she discovers during her visit in the human world. Unlike Rai, she beats all the children on her very first attempt in the game of CS 1.6 at the local PC bang.Chapter 336 She had observed the game only once and was taught the basics to play by Suyi and Yuna. Battles *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Raskreia *Raskreia vs Traitor Nobles References Navigation Category:The Lord Category:Nobles Category:Female Category:Characters